bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics:Fallin' Up
"Fallin' Up", from the album Behind the Front. ---- Watch me (fallin' up) Watch me (fallin' up) Watch me (fallin' up high) Watch me Focus on this the introductionist, Or a lyrisist in this rap metropolis, More like an activist, We give it to you all, Presentation well make you have a ball, Styles start consiveing causeing you to meditate, Manipulate the mind with hypnotic modern state, We far from the fakes, We never fake moves, But jealous mothafuckas since the justice approves, (and talk shit) And who the hell he be havin' a fit, Yo, he aint got shit, Thats why hes in crips, And I indelirize bodily rips, Skiznits of nonsense nothing less than bullshit, (west side) And who can hang with the all around remainders, A real entertainer, We 'bout to open up the whole true hip hop, Explore non-stop, Entertain ya till we drop, chorus We be fallin' up (up) Never fallin' down (down) We keep it at a higher level elevating now, (put it in your)in your area, (city or your) town, Black Eyed Peas is known for gettin' down We be fallin' up (up) Never fallin' down (down) We keep it at a higher level elevating now, (put it in your)in your area, (city or your) town, Black Eyed Peas is known for gettin' down Flip the four steps it takes to be great, Theres no remorse for a fake we must break, Time a rap source subdue what we make (a) Your collaps is all the floor can take, Witness the peas as we innovate, Well extrodanite, expose, instillate, Patterning pioners take foes by thier trait, Apple in tact is the time we must take, When we make agreements theres no escape, Form it, hate it, love it, rate it as great, God gave us talent, We show how that we create, Enough of being deep its time to motivate, chorus We be fallin' up (up) Never fallin' down (down) We keep it at a higher level elevating now, (put it in your)in your area, (city or your) town, Black Eyed Peas is known for gettin' down We be fallin' up (up) Never fallin' down (down) We keep it at a higher level elevating now, (put it in your)in your area, (city or your) town, Black Eyed Peas is known for gettin' down Watch me, Watch me, I see you try to diss our function by stating that we cant rap, Is it cause we dont wear tommy hilfiger or baseball caps, We dont use dollars to represent, We just use our inner sense and talent, If you try to diss the Peas youll get handled by apple beavy, (guy in back growling like a lion) Alligator, A numernumer creator, Black Eyed Peas be more than a playa, Don't gotta represent no set just so I could get some respect, Ga ga ga ga ga ga cooooool, A lot of feelings so I can get through, Because the way that you did it I think that you done corupted the whole Hip-hop sound so now I gotta follow up, chorus We be fallin' up (up) Never fallin' down (down) We keep it at a higher level elevating now, (put it in your)in your area, (city or your) town, Black Eyed Peas is known for gettin' down We be fallin' up (up) Never fallin' down (down) We keep it at a higher level elevating now, (put it in your)in your area, (city or your) town, Black Eyed Peas is known for gettin' down Sources LyricsForAll.com Fallin' Up Category:Behind the Front